Second Guess
by RickaZcurser
Summary: Alfred hated it. He hated the reason why he was here even more. RusCanAme threesome, sequel to Hypocrisy.


Right now I am taking a lot of artistic license in here. Like a lot so bear with me if some details aren't correct. I think Matthew being Canada would have permission of handling the elevator alone :)

Also Hetalia not mine. Really not mine, read the story and contemplate the awful possibilities if it were mine.

**Second Guess**

Alfred knew it wasn't right. He knew it from the moment he arrived to eat at a restaurant in one of the tallest buildings in the world. Matthew had never liked fancy things, preferring the simple and warm to the clinical and elegant. But he didn't look out of place with his three pieced suit (all clean cuts displaying and accenting his body to perfection instead of covering it like many of his other suits did) among other equally elegant people, and doing his job as the gracious host, keeping the conversation flowing -even when Russia had arrived and he had greeted the other with a kiss- and explaining the menu. Alfred hated it.

Hated how his brother was all feline and coy under all that elegance, shining on his own even if he second guessed himself once or twice. Hated how Russia smirked, the way his hand stayed a little more than necessary on his brother's shoulders before disappearing under the table while his brother gripped the fork a bit tighter and - "Alfred, is something wrong?" he asked innocently while Russia watched him with mirth. Assessing his breaking point.

He hated the reason why he was here even more.

The hours went by; with the wind getting chillier and night setting in even more until the customers began dwindling and the restaurant was closing. Matthew's blush had slowly escalated through dessert to the point that a waiter had politely asked if he felt ill. Alfred wanted nothing more than to throw him out of the window. Him and Russia for good measure. Ivan had placed a hand on Matthew's front and whispered some words before apologizing to the waiter and asking their bill.

He knew what he would find inside of the brightly colored elevator (so bright nothing could be seen from outside) -he had seen it the whole dinner- but somehow he had not been prepared to see that: Matthew face flushed and brows creased leaning against a glass wall, tie loosened, biting a hand to stifle his moans with Ivan on his knees mouthing all kinds of dirty things on his brother's pelvis.

He was not prepared to be in such a close space with them, while Ivan bit and licked his brother's cock, pressing a finger under the foreskin to tease the head more, tugging it and sliding it back before starting to suck. Nor was he level headed enough to see how his brother bit his hand even more trying futilely to stifle his groans and to keep from thrashing, a hand grabbing a fistful of ash blond hair and "p- please I- Ivan not...!" Ivan just smirked around it and let it out with a wet kiss and began to jerk it strongly. "Why so startled America? It is nothing you haven't seen before" he mocked.

Canada looked at him through fogged glasses in confusion, realization hit almost immediately but before he could apologize Russia took his manhood on his mouth and sucked _hard_. It was too much stimuli for the Canadian who came before slumping on the floor.

Russia just stood up smirk widening at Alfred's enraged glare and took hold of his hair, pulling him forward in a sudden movement, crushing their lips together without asking and without mercy.

America could taste his brother, every last drop that Russia had so greedily consumed in his earlier conquest. And just as selfishly, America lapped up as much as he could get to.

Russia let out a satisfied groan as America threaded his fingers through the ash blond hair in an effort to bring their faces closer, even as his tongue sought to reclaim every last drop of what belonged to him... and him alone.

Once he realized what he was doing though, he stopped abruptly, pushing Ivan away even as he licked the remains of Matthew's cum from his lips "Asshole"

Matthew, who probably had seen the exchange from the floor, bit his lip rearranging his clothes before wiping the cum stain at the corner of Alfred's lips ignoring how his brother suddenly tensed.

"Will you come with us Al?" he asked quietly eyeing at him for a moment before looking away to the landscape, crossing his arms with a little more force than usual. Alfred didn't miss it, nor did he miss Ivan's malicious glance as he threaded a hand through his brother's hair. Alfred would love nothing more than to decline such an offer - like he did before making his brother feel ashamed for even asking something like that. This time he couldn't, and all because of _him_. He shouldn't have left his guard down around Russia; he had gone soft after the cold war. Big mistake.

_"Matvey is under the impression that I want something with you comrade."_ Russia had approached him one day after a meeting, his smile the only indicator that something was off _"I suggest we show him we are more interested in him." _the intrusion of his personal space left no doubt as for which method he was referring and America wanted to empty his gun on the asshole_ "Het? Well maybe I should explain to him that, the reason for your cold absence is because how darkly you lust for him." _ And like that he had left an invitation on his right pocket.

The elevator binged; they had arrived to the first floor. His decision had already been made for him.

"Yeah" death sentences never felt so heavy in his mouth.

0-0-0

The ride home was so tense Alfred could feel it. Nobody talked, and he would be glad to finally be inside Matthew's apartment if it came without what was going to happen soon.

Matthew's flat in Toronto was sparsely furnished from the last time he slept there, and Alfred was glad that at least it hadn't changed... much. There were some new photos in the receiver all of them included Matthew and Russia in some fashion. _'When were they taken?'_ He thought bitterly, it couldn't have passed so much time since that night in December. But this photo was clearly taken out in the summer. Matthew just in shorts, shooting Russia with a water gun while Ukraine laughed in the background. God when had that happened? Why didn't he know?

"This was taken at Katyusha's birthday." Alfred did not jump in fright, but perhaps he did move aside a bit too fast.

"I've been here for a while Al" the wavy blond approached him unbuttoning his jacket stopping when Alfred placed his hand over his brother's. He was already touching and felt ill; he didn't know how he would survive the night. "You are tense Al, let me help you"

He shook his head _'No Matthew, you should not.'_ He shrugged his jacket all by himself, leaving it hanging open. He wanted nothing more but to shake him in the receiver make him understand that what they were about to do was wrong. _'Has your mind been warped already around Russia's depravity?'_

A hand on his shoulder made him pause "Al, if you don't want to, say the word. You can sleep in the guest room." Matthew was serious, his face for once deprived of all kindness and fondness, leaving the calculating middle power that had prevented the world from breaking into pieces several times. Alfred feared to be seen through and that Russia's machinations would be found, for while he didn't know what Canada would do to him... he knew perfectly well what Ivan had in store.

"You are thinking too much into things Mattie," he answers loudly taking off his shoes and going to the living room. He never saw Matthew's frown "I am just not used to have a threesome with my brother. Really don't you find it weird?"

"I find it very hot," Ivan quipped from the bedroom doorway, and when had he gotten undressed? He was wearing just his slacks, feet naked and on the floor. There was something inherently masculine about his easy stance, how the muscles rippled and moved when he crossed his arms and regarded them with a jovial look "having sex with twins, it's really good," he turned around. "Bedroom."

Matthew shrugged and threw him an expectant look before going inside. He followed.

_'Would you go through this if you knew how much it hurts me Mattie?'_

Matthew kissed him. He had not expected it at all, to be thrown against the wall and have his mouth attacked once he set a foot in the bedroom. He felt heady. It was the most wonderful and horrifying thing Alfred ever experienced, Matthew's mouth was sweet, with the faintest touch of wine and there was something warm round and sugary sweet in there as well. Alfred could not get enough of it, and for the second time that night, lost himself in a kiss -so much different than the first one- there was something about that warm ball they were fighting for with their tongues that brought him nostalgia and made him forget for a few moments he was kissing the only person he could never do. He didn't notice that he was pushed into the chair.

Without being conscious of it Alfred sneaked his arms around his brother's waist, gripping the nape tenderly forcing their faces closer engaging in their silent war, bodies moving slowly against one another until the sugary sweet confection dissolved on their saliva and they parted. _'Matthew's eyes were warm' _Alfred noted, his mind sluggish.

"I can taste myself in your mouth," the northern nation whispered on his lips before licking them "It goes well with Apple pie." he smiled caressing his face straddling him and sitting on his lap with ease. It was a wakeup call, having his brother sitting on him so lazily –straddling him- with an arm around his shoulders and their faces close enough to feel his hot breath, it was just-

"Don't tense Al, it's just me" his brother's reassurance fell on deaf ears. There was something hypnotizing about those thin fingers untying his tie, something breathtaking on the way his neck moved and how the collar showed a bit more of that skin that drove him crazy and bitter. It was almost as if he was purposefully tempting him. "_But_ _Mattie would never understand it, and it was better that way"_ Alfred supposed_, "but doing this kind of thing is wrong."_

"Do you want more Al?" he whispered softly, entering his fingers in the sweet dough of the apple pie and promptly rubbing it on the side of his neck, traveling and coloring his lips before disappearing in his mouth.

He didn't move. He didn't look at his brother.

"Al?" his voice was trying to be calm and sensual, but all he could hear was the uncertainty and awkwardness. "Do you want it?" he felt the other's hands on his chin, felt the texture of the sweet filling stick to his skin and lost himself in mauve eyes.

God yes did he want it. However it didn't mean he should do it, he should have refused the offer that time again. Even if it meant his brother would hate him. At least he hadn't condemned both of them. He should get out of here now befo- He saw Ivan, regarding them from the coffee table arms crossed violet eyes narrowed.

_"Are you sure?"_ they asked and America hated the ghost of fear trapping him. Hated himself for being so weak and for allowing himself to be cornered like that.

But he couldn't do a thing about it.

So he leaned his head to the side, taking Matthew's thumb into his mouth and sucking while placing the sexiest expression he could muster. "Sorry, the apple pie made me think about our colony days," he excused himself heavy fingers starting to unbutton his brother's shirt _'gods what am I going to do?'_ "To have used something like that. You are a kinky little shit bro" he joked before licking slowly the trail of apple pie on his twin's neck.

Saints... they couldn't help him now.

"Alfred," Matthew purred and gained a playful bite for his efforts. Alfred's hands are still heavy and his breath hitches when they arrive at the pants' hem. He can feel his twin's heat biting his hands. Matthew believing his reactions were from pleasure coaxes the super power into another kiss, pressing closer and closer, until their chests are touching. Alfred can feel the others heartbeat. Alfred couldn't stand it.

But he has to continue, so he tugs Matthew's shirt out of his trousers and finish to unbutton it before breaking the kiss, hand on the shoulders ready to slide it away. "Are you sure?" he asks seriously, part of him begging the other to stop the madness. Matthew just nods, licking his lips and moving his shoulders to easy his way out of the garment. He settles down with the ease of someone comfortable on his own skin, but Alfred has known the other for a long time to notice a bit of uncertainty. He can't fathom why. There is no part of his brother that is ugly, no matter if it had scars – and for a moment he has the urge (a mix between protective brotherly instinct and raw jealousy) to kill the Russian if he was the reason Matthew may be feeling uncertain about his body.

Canada has scars on his chest and shoulders. Alfred had seen them before, but now, with him so close he couldn't deny the truth: Canada was old and he had his own history –away from him- with his own markings. Like the one that swirled from his right hipbone to a little above his navel where England had patched him up once in the First World War, like the faint fleur de liz on his right shoulder, and like so many others that Matthew didn't like to talk about. Canada was not an innocent nation, and part of Alfred, the part that held himself as the hero and protector, hated it. He wanted to wipe them all away. Those scars made them different, made Matthew stray away from him but not enough for them to not be siblings anymore.

Still, scars are part of them; Mattie should never feel shame for them.

Except for that single scar. Alfred winces when his eyes zeroed on it. That scar is messy going up like a flame from Matthew's fourth rib until his clavicle scorching his heart and left nipple. It is not pale like the others that almost hide on his skin; it has a pale rosy color, just like the one in Alfred's own chest.

"Mattie," he starts, guilt clawing his throat and he wants to say so much about it, wants to get up and leave because everything is wrong and he has hurt Matthew before. Matthew deserves better than this, an apology won't ever be enough.

"It's ok Al," was the only hushed response, the Canadian just leaned forward, a hand guiding Alfred's face to that scar. It was warm, an interesting contrast to the rest of his cool skin. He kissed the scar, with something akin to remorse and regret but stopped when Matthew shuddered in pleasure._ 'So it is as sensitive as mine'_ the realization made something in him break. There had been many, many fantasies -some utopian, others really tragic- he had with that scar, and now he had the opportunity to see if they were real.

He kissed the scar again before chancing a glance at Matthew. The Canadian was looking at him carefully - almost fearing he would unleash some kind of fury on him. He wasn't wrong, the dark part of him that sang in joy among the flames wasn't dead - never mind that instead of Matthew, Russia would be the causality. He smiled, taking his brother's hand in his, placing them on his chest, closing his eyes as the coolness of those hands permeated through his shirt. "You can touch too" he prompted.

It was all Canada needed, for he just unbuttoned his shirt fast kissing the skin revealed before climbing up to bit his ear. Cool fingers circling his scar lightly, making him shiver and arch, hairs stand up and pant. The touch was electrifying, and Matthew –that damned tease! - knew it. "Yours is really sensitive too" he concluded with wonder kissing it once, twice, and Alfred bit his lip forgetting Russia and whatever he maybe be thinking in favor of the forgotten apple pie laying innocently near him.

Feeling a bit adventurous he took a bit of the apple pie filling and traced the scar and nipple with it. Morbidly loving how the shoulders tensed and how he yelped in surprise leaving himself open for his mouth and tongue. He kept doing these little sounds that Alfred couldn't find it in himself to truly stop even if he wanted to.

And so it continued, Alfred second guessing himself and trying hard to stop at a limit while Russia's eyes watched amused until the touch didn't hurt so much and he didn't stop when his brother moaned into his mouth, taking hold of it sharing more and more of that delicious apple pie. Alfred started to find it thrilling, that Matthew took control of their kisses, that the hand in the back of his neck guided him to their scar urging him to lavish it more and- "Alfred you better not stop, you don't know how amazing you feel," and "Shall I do the same to you? Let me return the favor" before a cool hand was placed on his inner thigh going forward very slowly. Alfred's breath hitched and bit the Canadian's left nipple in surprise. Matthew broke into sweat, grabbing Alfred's rod tight, violent Quebecois streaming down his mouth. Alfred couldn't find it sexier "Scream for me Mattie," he mouthed on his chest before biting again, taking hold of the errant curl for good measure.

And Matthew did before taking hold of his hands "Stop it," he hissed lowly a hard blush covering his body. It halted him on his tracks. 

Was Matthew having second guessing? Was he alarmed to find how wrong this all was? The part of him that had hoped such a time would come was ecstatic; the other half was horrified at how much control he had lost. He let the curl slip form his fingers, making his brother shudder and lean forward, foreheads touching one another.

_'Oh but then why hasn't he slapped you hand away from it?'_ a nasty part of him noted with glee, clouding his mind and judgment. And it was true; _it_ felt so tender and arousing when he touched it. Why hadn't he slapped his hand away? "you love this don't you?" he asked seeing his brother nod lightly shuddering when that cool hand soothed his heated flesh. "It's just… too much"

Alfred knew how it felt. It was something only they could understand. Russia didn't have this. '_Only us. Look at him, he is panting just like last time.'_ the voice in his head taunted and Alfred would love to deny it, to think that he shouldn't continue because last time was enough and Matthew had carried fire with him after, and god had put it away once he realized his sin and repented. But he couldn't help it; Matthew just looked "so alluring" he placed a hand on his hip, dragging the elegant slack and his underwear down. His fingers burned, and Matthew's kisses burned, and his scar was so hot and Matthew shook lightly when he kissed it and bit on his scarred nipple softly.

There was no guilt.

His fingers were burning and he was falling deeper and deeper but that scar was sometimes a mark of shame and sometimes an everlasting mark of ownership and toxic love - and now with Matthew touching his lightly and being almost naked on his lap Alfred felt euphoric.

He tried to coax his brother - and wasn't that word just plain annoying? - Into a brutal kiss again, the promise of taste and warmth tempting him to do much more than that.

But Matthew was unresponsive. His head turned around, watching Russia.

Alfred felt his blood boil.

Was he doing this to him because he was Alfred and he wanted to see him suffer? Or was he doing this to please Russia? Using his body showing off what he could do to the largest nation. Alfred tightened his hold on Canada's ass.

"I knew it. You get off this you pervert." he sneered and even in anger Alfred admitted it was terribly sexy "Why don't you join? We feel very lonely here, Right Al?"

_'No we don't'_ Alfred thought, feeling like a toy. It was clear that Canada did not see him as anything else but a casual sex partner. Alfred didn't know whether to be glad or irritated about it.

"You have been very naughty Matvey."

"Well if you hadn't stood there being a creep I wouldn't have to search pleasure elsewhere" he bantered easily, almost playing with the Russian and including Alfred himself in the joke.

Because it _was_ an inner joke between them, Alfred thought with strained satisfaction. When Matthew had asked about it, that first time, he had rebutted it with a similar excuse.  
><em>"No. you have only started dating a few months ago, why do you want a threesome so soon? Is he unsatisfying huh?"<em> he remembered saying that as an excuse refraining from seeding the doubt with an "_are you sure he loves you?_" because he knew that Russia did, in his own weird way.

Russia didn't like the taunt, violet eyes glinting dangerously before grabbing his brother's hair in a fist and crushing their lips in a kiss so violent that it tipped the chair forward. Matthew was apparently enjoying every minute of that abuse before Alfred tugged him back with his abnormal strength once he saw Russia's hold weakening.

Matthew smiled darkly taking Alfred hands in his and roamed them over his exposed body. "Jealous?" he mocks caressing Russia's inner thighs slyly with the back of his feet. Russia shrugs taking hold of the leg and pushes it aside spreading Canada, taking off his sock while his other hand frees his member that bobbles forward with its weight until it is in front of Canada's face, red hot and accusing.

"Hardly"

"You should," Alfred taunted, lowering his hands into his brother's groin, startled to feel the hot weeping flesh. He panicked, _'I did this. I did this and it felt good and Matthew likes this and-'_ and Russia looked pissed beyond anything he remembered recently. Alfred gave the other his best cocky smirk, stroking his brother loving how he shuddered and slumped against him, murmuring encouraging words_. 'Maybe I can steal him from you'_ the voice commented darkly_ 'and then you will curse the day you-'_ But Alfred couldn't. He had some morals - that were breaking with a fearsome speed - but he wouldn't be a home wrecker. Or whatever it was that they were.

"Say you feel so dirty for being turned on by your brother" Ivan demanded breathlessly hitting Matthew's face with his cock "Say you are a perverted nation for even wanting to have your twin's cock inside you," he added leaning down, violet eyes looking straight to America even when he licked his trail of pre-cum from Matthew's cheek. Alfred stilled, but Matthew just moaned.

"But it feels so good!" he moaned eyes closed.

'_He doesn't care'_ Alfred thinks hysterically. All the chances he had thrown away for all his doubts. If he had just acted… all it could be under his fingertips. There wouldn't be a Russia in this room and Canada would be moaning for him and him only (like it should be, like it had forever been, like geography had demanded)

The world would have been his.

If only.

He didn't care if his life would go straight to hell because he wouldn't mind kissing and being touched by those long fingers with elegant nails and calloused finger pads for eternity. The thought of dragging Matthew with him to hell however, that always made him pause and a torrent of self-depreciation followed quickly. Matthew didn't deserve something like that.

But maybe Matthew wouldn't have minded. Maybe he would have loved to sin with him, to throw away the nations' taboo and rest in his arms. Maybe he would have gotten a kick out of it, to scandalize England and Francis and get them back in that sly and subtle and yet cruel way of his. Alfred wouldn't have minded it, hell he would have loved every minute of it and maybe he would have added some ideas too! 

"Hands off" Russia commands and Alfred wakes up from his reverie to see how Matthew obediently places his hands on each side of his body before opening his mouth and letting Russia guide himself inside. Opening his legs even more when Russia's nudge them lightly, and America's eyes widen when he sees that with ever slurp and slow bobbing of Matthew's head Russia's prick disappears more and more until- 

"So good," Russia growls a praise leaning forward his shadow obscuring both of them, a hand on Matthew's throat rubbing it soothingly. Matthew makes a sound that may or may not be of happiness or pride before letting Russia slide out of his mouth, taking the head back with his tongue moaning in pleasure as his throat is opened again. Alfred feels his brother shudder in what is nothing else but pure, relaxed pleasure and feels sick again. 

Matthew was not a doll.

But Russia didn't see him as one, did he?

He saw Matthew as his.

His to protect tolovetotouctopleasureto-

The wavy blond coughs a little before standing up, glaring at Ivan darkly, "I told you not to pour it in when you are so far down" he complains while cleaning his cum stained chest with a hand and licking his fingers. 

"I wouldn't come inside you if you didn't want to" Alfred chips in and bites his tongue once he realized what he said. Matthew just smiles wickedly before taking his hands and leading him to the bed. "You can come inside me all you want Al," 

"Het" the largest nation denies taking off his pants. He may sulk over his admonishment later. 

"Nobody comes inside Matvey but me," he states simply, as if it was the only truth in the world, sitting on the bed behind Canada circling his arms around the other arctic nation in a clear sign of possession that doesn't go unnoticed by either of the three men in the room. 

"Oh so you wouldn't mind me coming inside you?" Alfred wants to laugh at Russia's face; his brother has no such qualms. His laugh however is a warning too. "Don't tell you aren't partial to share" he suggest but stops when Russia narrows his eyes contemplating the option. 

'_How could it work'_ Alfred thinks curiously and horrified _'Matthew would have to be between us, but before that he must be really stretched because-'_

"I don't think I can fit you both inside!" Canada blurted red, destroying the tension in the room, and America never wanted to laugh and kiss his brother senseless more than at that moment.

If he was going to hell and bleed for all eternity might as well enjoy his trip to damnation. Fuck Russia, it was time he took this chance and milked it for all he could.

"Really?" his voice is sly, all sensuality and sharp edges "Or are you scared to find out how greedy this little hole is?" Matthew looks scandalized but moans with need when his thumb breaches inside. "Such pretty noises Matt, one would think you have fantasized about this all your life"_ 'you better not, you better have fantasized with me and only me'_

"Alfred!" Matthew shrieks "Just joking!" he laughs as he takes his thumb out

"Da. Matvey would break in two" the ashen blond accepted with humor placing a kiss over the fleur-de-liz scar "I bet you wanted to see that you pervert," Matthew said.

"Het I like my Matvey complete"

"That's not what I me-" Canada gasped and squirmed and Alfred entered two well lubed fingers inside and twirled them around. He couldn't care less about their banter, concentrated as he was to make the second largest country open for him and him only.

He'd be damned if Russia got to be inside Matthew in front of him again.

"I- Ivan! N- not there!" was whispered heatedly and America only saw how Ivan started fondling his brother's nipples, paying extra attention to the scarred one.

_'Mine'_ his hand over the Canadian's scar claimed. Canada who, clueless that their battle for dominance had started again, moaned around Russia's neck and bit his jaw.

_'Mine'_ America challenged biting the inner thigh softly. _ 'I had him centuries before you. He may love you it doesn't mean. His body doesn't love me better'_

Russia tweaked his lover's nipples moodily eliciting a gasp and a violent shake. "Al!" the blond just smirked pressing his fingers against the prostate, jabbing it mercilessly watching his brother thrash around in pleasure hands gripping Russia's cock and thigh as his only anchor. _'See? He wasn't that wild when you first took him'_ he thought smugly, in his clouded mind Russia was nothing else but a stuffed chair. A weird pillow that didn't exist in the world of them. Just him and Matthew and his pleasure.

"Why won't you two kiss eh?"

Matthew was warm welcoming and wet with lube inside. Alfred wanted nothing else but pound into him, but Russia's fingers inside him didn't allow it.

"So tight Mattie, you feel delicious" Alfred relished on the aroused blush on Matthew's cheeks, and groaned when he squeezed a playful grin on his lips. It was too much, he though gripping Canada's hips harder. If it went on He-

"... you are not about to cum are you Al?" the Canadian joked, taking his face on his hands and brushing the hair away so pacific blue clashed with mauve "Because Russia still hasn't gotten inside, and you don't know how delicious that feels" he laughed at his fear stricken face before kissing it away, nipping his lower lip playfully but his eyes were cold "don't worry, it hurts a bit but then it feels really good"

_´Don't you realize I don't want to think about it while being inside you?'_ he thought angrily, reminding himself that he was in fact the intruder here and wouldn't be with them the next night.

Russia's preparation didn't take as much time as he thought it would. America knew he did it on purpose, to make him feel the burn.

He wasn't wrong.

But at the same time he was so wrong he would have loved to kick himself. Russia was very large, but there was a delicious sensation of being eased up and open he couldn't describe. A certain pressure, and whatever it was what showed on his face it gained him multiple kisses and a delicious squeeze from Canada's part.

"I had thought you guys had done this before, during Cold war" Canada confessed softly  
>"No we didn't!" America and Russia both said at the same time. He had been too busy trying to save the word and paranoid of the red scare and terrified of his brother becoming pinko to have sex with his arch nemesis.<p>

"Don't move!" he warned. Russia just leaned down, pushing him to his brother's chest until he was perfectly sandwiched between the two arctic nations. 

"Het I'm not going to, you should get accustomed to it da," it was oddly thoughtful of Russia, but Alfred didn't want to look deeper into things right now. The heat made him relax, it felt lethargic, and for the briefest of seconds he wondered how it could be like to be like this forever, the three of them together.

At first they started to move a bit awkwardly shifting against each other lifting hips until they found a pace. The feeling of take and being taken, never sat well with America, even when the sensation was very intense. His body answered the physical stimuli, and he enjoyed being inside his brother, and by gods Russia had a wonderful dick but even so...

...There was something missing.

He felt some sort of calmness, when he sweated and moaned and bit his brother's mouth to dwell his tongue inside that wet cavern, when his brother moaned sweaty locks of hair gluing to his face while he peppered kisses and bites along his jaw and Adam apple, when he felt Russia's muscles flax against his back before a particularly strong thrust rammed into him knocking out his breath alongside his Brothers. Perhaps it was the surrealism of it all, he thought angry, here he was getting damned and blackmailed while thrusting into his brother who was answering so prettily and instead of unrivaled pleasure he felt empty.

"Al!" Matthew screamed breathlessly taking his face between his hands joining their foreheads and there was just so much pleasure Alfred almost screamed in frustration. He was near, he felt it, there was too much heat in him, his stomach was twisting and he felt lightheaded but not incoherent.

Russia buffed on his ear, and he was about to chew the other's head of when Canada leaned forward and kissed his lover enthusiastically moaning into his mouth and the ex-soviet nation thrust into him and he into his brother. Realization hit instantly, but then here was no time as he felt his hollow pleasure peak, heard how his brother lost his voice between his heavy panting and how Russia growled increasing the power of his thrusts. It was brutal and sweaty and agonizing.

There was a hot bright light and then everything explodes.

0-0-0

_It was worth it_. He tries to convince himself once everything is over. Russia and Canada are spooned next to him, his brother is holding his hand sleepily, but all Alfred can see is Matthew's face stained with his cum, Matthew licking it away with his tongue and fingers, Matthew kissing him, moaning under him cumming and-

and screaming Russia's name.

_"You were really good Al. Thank you"_

Was this really worth it?

Alfred can't sleep.

AN: and that's it. (I think). Everything is dedicated to Blind squirrel since the idea of a sequel also was hers. Sorry for the delay hun. The story was betaed by the wonderful hobbit lady :D


End file.
